


heartbeat.

by Morganna



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganna/pseuds/Morganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you miss me?”<br/>“Like someone cut a hole in me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeat.

“Do you miss me?”  
“Like someone cut a hole in me.”

She didn't want her to feel like that, but it didn't stop her dead, shriveled up heart from leaping in her chest as if she weren't hundreds of years old. As if she hadn’t brought whole empires to their knees; as if she hadn’t made grown men beg. But then, Laura had done the same to her: had brought her to her knees, had made her beg.

Carmilla watched her leave, felt every cell in her body aching to follow her, aching to touch her, aching to be touched by her. She could hear Maman’s voice in her head: _if you had just done as I wanted she wouldn’t be a problem_. She could hear Mattie, too: _you’re a vampire, she’s your snack, act like it_. But she loved her, damn it. She loved everything about Laura, even the absolutely infuriating hero complex and her need for Carmilla to not follow but lead with one of her own.

But Carmilla had never been that way. She had grown up in the lap of luxury and had died in the arms of someone who had doted on her—up until Elle, anyway. It had been easy, at first, to do as Maman had wanted. Lure the girls in, let them get sacrificed, but Elle had been…special. Like and unalike to Laura in so many ways. Elle had been just as head strong and stubborn, but Laura was brighter. After Elle, and after the blood filled coffin, doing anything for Maman had become a chore, a game to see how badly she could try to fuck it up. But she had never truly been able to. The sacrifices had continued.

And now Maman was dead and her and Mattie were forced into floorboards and being bombarded by holy water of all things and—and if Mattie put her hands on Laura one more time she’d crush the locket herself.

Carmilla stood, glancing at the camera but not quite certain if it was on or not. Not that it mattered, Laura’s videos weren’t made for the whole public anymore, it was too dangerous. She walked back over to the sofa she’d been sitting on earlier and stood beside it, trying and failing not to look towards the bedroom, to where she knew Laura was.

If she tried, and she did, she could hear Laura’s heartbeat, not quite steady but healthy. Carmilla closed her eyes and listened to it, so engrossed in it, that she wasn’t aware of anything else until the curtain was pulled back.

Laura stared at her, heartbeat picking up pace in her chest and Carmilla knew exactly what she wanted. In a split second she had her pinned to the bed, arms above her, lips devouring. She still tasted of cocoa and snickerdoodles, her skin was warm and soft, her moans just as satisfying.

“Carm…” she whispered, moaned, as Carmilla latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling her way down.

…Or at least, that was what she wanted to happen. Wanted to try to believe it into reality. Stranger things had happened at Silas. Mushrooms and mystery pies be damned, why couldn’t she be happy for once with someone? With Laura?

Carmilla sat back down and leaned her head back, eyes closing as she searched for, and found, Laura’s heartbeat and fell asleep to the sound of it.


End file.
